Number 1
“'Number 1'” is the third track from the mini album # by LOONA. Description Korean ‘Number 1’은 808 베이스 그루브 위에 몽환적 분위기를 더해주는 EP 사운드와 풍부한 화성, 감성적인 보이스가 더해진 R&B Medium 곡이다.Aladin “이달의 소녀 - 미니 2집 [# [한정 A (LOONA Second Mini Album # (Normal A)]]” Retrieved 2020.02.02 English “Number 1” is an R&B medium tempo track on an 808 bass groove, with EP sounds and rich harmony and emotional vocals adding to a dreamy atmosphere.LOONA's Subbits (@gointosubbit) “#LOONA [# Album description (translated from Korean)]” Twitter. January 22, 2020 Lyrics |Kor = Du Du Du Du Du Du Ru Du Ru Du Du Du Du Du Ru Du Ru Du Du Du Du Du Du Ru Du Ru Du Du Du Du Du Ru Du Ru lyrics|ViVi|비}}/ Oh yeah yeah yeah Du Du Du Du Du Du Ru Du Ru Du Du Du Du Du Ru Du Ru lyrics|ViVi|비}}/ My Number 1 Du Du Du Du Du Du Ru Du Ru Du Du Du Du Du Ru Du Ru lyrics|HeeJin|희}}/ My Number 1 lyrics|HeeJin|희}}/ My Number 1 |Rom = Du Du Du Du Du Du Ru Du Ru Du Du Du Du Du Ru Du Ru Du Du Du Du Du Du Ru Du Ru Du Du Du Du Du Ru Du Ru lyrics|ViVi|VV}}/ Oh yeah yeah yeah Du Du Du Du Du Du Ru Du Ru Du Du Du Du Du Ru Du Ru lyrics|ViVi|VV}}/ My Number 1 Du Du Du Du Du Du Ru Du Ru Du Du Du Du Du Ru Du Ru lyrics|HeeJin|HJ}}/ My Number 1 lyrics|HeeJin|HJ}}/ My Number 1 |Eng = Du du du du du du ru du ru Du du du du du ru du ru Du du du du du du ru du ru Du du du du du ru du ru lyrics|ViVi|VV}}/ Oh yeah yeah yeah Color lyrics|Choerry|More closely, as if to dance}} Du du du du du du ru du ru Du du du du du ru du ru lyrics|ViVi|VV}}/ My number 1 Du du du du du du ru du ru Du du du du du ru du ru lyrics|HeeJin|HJ}}/ My number 1 lyrics|HeeJin|HJ}}/ My number 1 }} Gallery Links Download/Stream * Apple Music * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Audio Credits * Vocal Director: Seo Mi Rae (서미래) @ ButterFly * Background Vocals: Seo Mi Rae (서미래) @ ButterFly, Chuu, Kim Lip * Recording: Jung Eun-Kyung (정은경), Kim Ji-Hyun (김지현) @ ; Min Sung-Su (민성수) @ doobdoob Studio * Pro Tools Operation: Seo Mi Rae (서미래) @ ButterFly * Digital Editing: Seo Mi Rae (서미래) @ ButterFly * Piano Performance: * Bass Performance: minGtion * Mixing: (구종필) @ KLANG Studio * Original Title: Number 1 * Original Writers: minGtion, Tara Nabavi, Malin Johansson Videos Audio= Trivia References * Korean lyrics: Naver * English translation: Team Subbits Navigation Category:Hash Category:Song Category:2020 Release Category:Songs sung by HeeJin Category:Songs sung by HyunJin Category:Songs sung by YeoJin Category:Songs sung by ViVi Category:Songs sung by Kim Lip Category:Songs sung by JinSoul Category:Songs sung by Choerry Category:Songs sung by Yves Category:Songs sung by Chuu Category:Songs sung by Go Won Category:Songs sung by Olivia Hye